


[Podfic] I want to be the one to walk in the sun (oh girls they want to have fun)

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of aceofwands' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jadzia, K'Ehleyr and Deanna all desperately need a holiday.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I want to be the one to walk in the sun (oh girls they want to have fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I want to be the one to walk in the sun (oh girls they want to have fun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347590) by [AceofWands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofWands/pseuds/AceofWands). 



**Title:** I want to be the one to walk in the sun (oh girls they want to have fun)

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** set in an AU where K'Ehleyr lived

 **Length:** 33:22

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/i%20want%20to%20be%20the%20one%20to%20walk%20in%20the%20sun%20-%20written%20by%20aceofwands.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
